Fear of an Angel
by DOJ
Summary: Fred likes Angelina, but does she feel the same way? Can he admit his feelings before it's too late? Just finished!
1. Unsure Feelings

"Your father and I met at Hogwarts."  
  
"James and Lily Potter, head boy and girl in their day, inseparable back at Hogwarts."  
  
"Hurry up and find your self a date. Katie and I aren't going to wait for you our entire lives."  
  
Fred sighed as the echoes bounced around his mind. It seemed everyone found their soul-mate in Hogwarts. Everyone but him, that is. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in girls, he was. Or that he couldn't find that perfect person, he already had. No, it was his fear of starting the relationship, afraid of being committed to someone, afraid of the time when it would end. Not that he would ever tell George that, even though he'd never kept anything from his twin before. George and Katie Bell had been going steady for a year. George thought that Fred just couldn't find a girl he liked (after all, he thought Katie was the only acceptable girl in the school) and he would scoff and laugh if he knew the truth. That his fearless brother, not afraid of Snape or Filch, was afraid of asking a girl out. No, it was best not to tell George. Why couldn't he do it? It had seemed so easy last year, "Oy. Angelina, want to go to the ball with me?" And she had blushingly agreed to go. But they hadn't been "going together" any more than Ron and Padma. Sighing again, Fred's eyes traced the crowded common room until the landed on her, the girl of his dreams, Angelina Johnson. She was on the other side of the room laughing at something Lee Jordan had said. Catching his eye, she waved him over.  
  
"Hey Fred," her melodic voice rang out.  
  
"Hey Angelina," he said softly.  
  
"Yo! Fred! What's up?"  
  
"Hey Lee Jordan, hey Alicia,"  
  
"Hey Fred,"  
  
The group resumed their typical conversation, eventually shifting the topic around to Quidditch. They laughingly recalled Fred and George's imitation to Oliver's latest speech, praised Angelina and Alicia for their excellent plays, and then berated Lee Jordan for his offensive commentaries. It seemed like old times, before Fred had started seeing Angelina in a new light. He completely forgot his feelings about her, that is, he would have forgotten his feelings for her if at that moment George hadn't walked up with his arm around Katie.  
  
"Hey you guys!"  
  
"Hey George, Katie," they called.  
  
"What's up?" The group of four paused, not wanting to bring up the fact that they had been talking about Quidditch without their other beater and chaser (before the two started going out, they never talked about a game unless the whole group was there).  
  
"Oh, not much, just catching up on old gossip, talking about that evil assignment on Polyjuice Potion that Snape gave us." Angelina recovered quickly, flashing them her gorgeous smile as the rest of the group sighed in silent relief.  
  
"I know! That assignment killed me! I'm going to have to work so hard if I want to pass these exams with high marks!" Katie chirped.  
  
As the group settled into another discussion, this time about teachers and homework, Fred sat back and tried to look at the group as if he didn't know any of them. Alicia and Katie were both fairly pretty. Alicia's brown hair fell in a braid against her tanned shoulder, and Katie's blonde hair curled in wisps around her pale face, illuminating her blue eyes. You wouldn't be able to guess that Katie was a straight A-student, she looked more of the part of a "dumb blonde" and Alicia looked sweet and innocent standing there. He couldn't really comment on George, it was like looking into a mirror, but as he stood there longer, he began to see small differences. George stood straight with his arm around Katie, Fred stood slouched with his arms folded at his chest, George chuckled appreciatively, Fred laughed loudly, and they both seemed to talk the same, though they phrased things differently. Lee Jordan looked like a DJ with his dreadlocks hanging in his face, but he also showed the part of the prankster that Fred loved to hang with. And then there was Angelina. As a bystander, Fred fell even more in love with her. She had shining black hair which fell gently against her dark shoulder and glowing green eyes that sparkled in her dark face. She held her self gracefully and continuously flashed her amazing smile. Fred sighed, gazing at her, forgetting the conversation going on around him. Angelina was his angel, and he was too afraid to tell her how he felt. 


	2. Nightmares and Love Letters

Angelina  
  
The wind howled through the trees, banging branches against the windows of the girl's dormitory. Rolling over, Angelina sighed. She could tell, by Alicia's even breathing and Katie's thrashing of the covers, that she was the only one still awake. Even after readjusting her pillow and covers, she still couldn't get comfortable. There was too much on her mind for her to sleep. iWhy doesn't Fred like me?/i The questioned echoed over and over through her head. It was a stupid question, and she knew that, no boy ihad/i to like her. There wasn't a rule against it or anything; she had always just assumed that Fred liked her, ever since the Yule Ball at least. iWhy would he ask me to the ball if he didn't like me?/i The question haunted her mind. Was he just asking because she was the only girl left? Had everyone else already been taken? Was he just looking for a close friend to go with? Or worse, had he liked her when he asked, but then after spending the night with her, changed his mind? Angelina didn't know what to think. There were so many questions, so many possibilities, there was no way they could all be answered in one night. iAngelina, girl, you have got to get some sleep, Professor Snape's potion's quiz is tomorrow! There is no way you can pass that after a night with no sleep!\i She argued with herself. Finally trying to put Fred out of her mind, Angelina rolled over and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
"No, No!" Angelina screamed in terror, just hours later.  
  
"Angelina!" Alicia's cry pierced through the heavy nightmare, pulling Angelina back into reality. Jolting awake, Angelina managed to gasp, "Wha- what's going on? Where am I?" and with new panicked terror, "Where's Fred?!?"  
  
"Angelina, calm down, you were just dreaming." Alicia spoke soothingly.  
  
"A dream? I was dreaming?" she heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it a dream, more like a nightmare. You were shrieking and thrashing the covers."  
  
"And I only woke you?"  
  
"Well, I was already awake, I heard you moaning, and managed to wake you before your screams grew worse and woke the others."  
  
"Thanks, Alicia."  
  
"Any time, girl. Hey, what were all those calls for Fred I hear?" She teased.  
  
"I called for Fred?" Angelina sat up, horrified.  
  
"No," Alicia laughed, "Though you did ask where he was, I'm assuming that had to do with your dream." Angelina nodded. "Ok, I don't know why you two fight it, you'd be perfect for each other and it's obvious you like each other."  
  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
  
"Well, no," she admitted, "but c'mon, I'm your best friend, Angelina, I see you staring at him when you think no one's watching, and I see your eyes light up when someone mentions his name, and how shy you are in his presence. I'm actually hurt that you haven't told me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Alicia. I just wanted to make sure my feelings were real first."  
  
"Oh they're real alright," Alicia cut in. "And," Angelina continued, lowering her voice, "I didn't want it to be all weird in our group, like how it feels with Katie and George."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, just don't leave me alone with Lee Jordan," Alicia faked a shudder, and then fell into a fit of laughter with Angelina.  
  
Gasping for breath, a new thought entered Angelina's mind, "Hey, why were you up anyways?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why were you already awake?"  
  
"Oh, I was.um.uh.thinking."  
  
"About what? Or should I say, whom?" Angelina teased.  
  
"Haha! Very funny!" Alicia shrieked, throwing her pillow at Angelina.  
  
"No, but seriously."  
  
"Well." she started hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?" Angelina prodded.  
  
"Um.you remember that one boy from Beauxbaton? Brent?"  
  
Angelina giggled, "The one who took you to the Yule Ball?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, what about him?"  
  
"I got an owl from him today.asking me.to um.be his girlfriend," she blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"Alicia! That's wonderful! You like him, don't you?"  
  
"Well.yeah."  
  
"Then it's perfect! Have you written him back yet?"  
  
"No, that's the problem," she said miserably, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then be thankful you have me! C'mon, let's write this letter before the other girls wake up." "Angelina, you're the greatest!"  
  
"Hey, what can a girl do when her best friend needs help?" The two girls giggled as they began the letter, abandoning all thoughts of sleeping that night. 


	3. Long Distance Relationships

"Yo, Fred! My man! Wassup?"  
  
"Hey, Lee Jordan!" Fred replied, slapping him five. "Not much here, you?"  
  
"Ah, failed Snape's potion test, like usual it was utterly pointless. Managed to grow Flint's tongue about 5 feet long before anyone noticed though, thanks for those ton-tongue toffees!" He laughed.  
  
"Seriously? Man, I wish I had a picture of that!" Fred joined the laughter.  
  
"Don't need to wish, Uncle Lee Jordan has a gift." He pulled out a photo of Marcus Flint clutching his growing tongue as it protruded out of his mouth. "And there's more where that came from!" he yelled excitedly, "soon these babies will be all over school!"  
  
"You managed all that without being caught by Snape?" Fred asked, sounding impressed.  
  
"Hey, I learned from the best," Lee Jordan grinned.  
  
"That you did!" Fred laughed, "But I better be careful or you might pass me!"  
  
"Haha, no one could surpass that ingenious brain of yours!" The two boys laughed until they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey! Fred! Lee Jordan!" Angelina's melodic voice called to them. Turning, Fred saw Angelina and Alicia waving them to two open seats at the table. Hurrying to grab them, the boys raced over before anyone else beat them to it. As they collapsed into the chairs, Fred surveyed the others at the table. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione, across the table from Alicia and Angelina, Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione, and George and Katie sat to the left of Alicia. Lee Jordan had taken the outside of two seats, leaving Fred to sit next to Angelina. Immediately, his heart began racing, his palms got sweaty, and his vision blurred. iWhy does this always happen when I'm with her?/i  
  
"What do you think Fred? Fred?" iOh, geez, how long have they been calling me?/i Fred forced his mind away from Angelina, and back to the conversation. "Hm? Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Whoa, someone's mind was lost in space." George joked. Fred's eyes flashed involuntarily to Angelina. None of the others noticed, but Ron's eyes traced the same path as Fred's. iOh my gosh! Fred likes Angelina!/i The thought shot through his mind. The conversation continued on over lunch, but Ron kept staring at Fred, hoping to make eye contact. Finally, as the conversation lulled and everyone took interest in their food, Fred glanced up at him. "Angelina?" Ron mouthed. Fred blushed, how had his younger brother figured it out? Ron grinned, "You like her?" He continued mouthing. Fred nodded then glanced across the table to make sure no one else was watching. "Don't tell anyone." He mouthed back. "Not even George." Ron was shocked, Fred hadn't even told his own twin how he felt about Angelina! Ron was the only one who knew. Grinning, Ron busied himself with his food. Fred sighed, he was surprised at how relieved he was to have told someone. But he was also worried that Ron might open his big mouth and tell somebody. Before he could think on this matter some more, Alicia broke the silence.  
  
"Do you guys remember Brent Janson? From Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Oh! That cute one? Dark hair, green eyes?" Katie squealed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" George choked.  
  
"But not as cute as you," Katie reassured him with a wink at Alicia and Angelina.  
  
"Well," Alicia continued, "He asked me out yesterday."  
  
"That's so sweet!" chirped Hermione. "Another long distance relationship!" They all knew she was referring to her relationship with Viktor Krum.  
  
"Yeah," added Angelina, "It's so romantic!"  
  
The five girls giggled and went off into a detailed discussion about guys and romance, while the five boys at their table rolled their eyes. As the other boys fixated themselves on their desserts, Fred leaned back in his chair and stretched his arm, lightly brushing Angelina's hair as she pushed her chair back.  
  
"Oh, sorry," they both mumbled, blushing deeply.  
  
Grabbing his bag, Fred muttered a rushed good-bye to the others as he got up to leave, bumping into Angelina again. Apologizing once more, he moved to the left to make room for her, just as she did the same for him, then the both moved to the right simultaneously. Angelina's laugh rang out as they continued to block each other. "We're not getting anywhere."  
  
Fred blushed, "No, we're not. Here, why don't you go first?"  
  
Angelina laughed again, "So now we're a gentlemen?" Fred blushed even deeper.  
  
"I'm just joking," she said, blushing as well.  
  
"I know," he half whispered as they walked out the door together. The two parted at the stairs, and in her sweet voice, Angelina called out "good- bye." As he answered, Fred floated up the stairs to History of Magic, flying blissfully in heaven. 


	4. Secret Admirers

"And Emric the Evil fell to his death after failing to return." Professor Binns droned on in his boring monotone. Angelina glanced around the room, most of the students were either sleeping, day dreaming, or passing notes, no one would notice if she did the same. Taking in an enormous amount of air, she closed her eyes and slowly opened the note that had fallen on her desk. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and glanced at the paper on her desk, amazed. No lightning had struck her, the Earth hadn't opened up and swallowed her, no teacher had caught her in the act, in fact, none of the horrible things she had always imagined, had happened. Angelina stared at the note in her hands, in all her excitement she had nearly forgotten about it.  
  
centeriYou are like a fallen angel,  
Innocent and pure,  
The queen of all the heavens,  
Of this I am so sure.  
  
Just like a fallen angel,  
You fell into my life,  
You help me through my problems,  
My joy, tears, and strife.  
  
Just like a fallen angel,  
You are so high above,  
It's insane for me to wish,  
That you would be my love./i/center  
  
Angelina was shocked, was this note really to her? She flipped the paper over, but there it was, clear as day, her name scrawled across in black ink. iWho could have written this?/i Her eyes scanned the room. No one was paying her the least bit of attention. No one's eyes flocked across the room to look at her. There was no way of knowing who had written the note. Alicia saw Angelina's confused face out of the corner of her eye, and turned to face her friend. As Angelina caught her eye, Alicia raised one eyebrow in question, mouthing, "what?" Angelina sighed and folded up the note. Making sure that Binns had his back turned, she tossed the note and watched it land perfectly on Alicia's desk.  
  
"You could've just handed it to me," Alicia muttered, sounding irritated.  
  
"Ahem," Binns cleared his throat, "for those of you who are still with us, Nagul the Nasty conquered Istanbul in 1722."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Alicia opened up the note. Angelina watched as her friend's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open in surprise. She bent over, dipped her quill in ink, and quickly scribbled a message on a new sheet of parchment. She deftly folded the paper and handed it back to Angelina. After reading it, Angelina quickly jotted down a reply. This went on for awhile, writing and passing the note, until they had filled the whole sheet. Angelina opened the note again, and smiled at their neatly printed conversation.  
  
iOMG! Who wrote that?  
  
I don't know, I heard something hit my desk, and there it was.  
  
You mean you don't have the slightest clue?  
  
Not at all.  
  
I bet it's Fred!  
  
Haha, I wish.  
  
No, really! I know how to figure it out! Write the person back!  
  
And leave the note, where?  
  
Um.I don't know.Oh I know! I could confront Fred!  
  
What?!?  
  
Yeah, just casually say, "Oh hey Fred, written any poems lately?"  
  
You wouldn't dare!  
  
Wanna bet?/i  
  
Angelina looked over at Alicia's grinning visage, and couldn't help smiling herself. The bell rang and Angelina gathered her stuff, hurrying to join the crowd as they attempted to make enough noise to drown out the sound of Professor Binns giving them homework.  
  
Alicia sidled up to her. "Hey, there's your secret admirer now, want me to ask him?"  
  
"Alicia!" Angelina squealed.  
  
"Oh Fre-ed! Wait up!" Alicia called down the hall. Angelina stared in horror as her best friend ran down the hall after Fred. iShe wouldn't dare! Or would she?/i "Alicia! Wait!" Angelina fled down the hall, praying that she would not be too late. 


	5. Nicknames, Flirting, and Poetry

Fred was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he never heard Alicia call him. iWhy, oh, why did I write that poem?/i He moaned to himself. iWhy did I have to give it to her?  
  
At least you didn't sign your name!/i He argued with himself.  
  
iYeah, well.what if she thinks it's from someone else?  
  
Who else would be writing her?  
  
What do you mean, "who else"?!?!? She's beautiful, smart, funny, sweet.who wouldn't like her?/i  
  
"Fred! Oh, Fre-ed!" Alicia's voice sliced into his thoughts. He turned to see her coming towards him with Angelina running behind.  
  
Fred couldn't help grinning as he watched Angelina's tasseled hair fly out behind her, her bag carelessly slung over one shoulder, and herself panting for breath as she finally caught up with her friend. "Yeah, Lee-sha?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" She giggled, flirting madly. "Fred, Angelina has something to ask you!"  
  
Fred glanced over at her and couldn't help but notice that her face was masked in horror. "Oh, and what did she want to ask?" He grinned mischievously, now completely curious.  
  
"Oh.um.uh." she stuttered, casting her mind around for something to say. "I was, just.uh.wondering if.um.you.er.if I could.um."  
  
"You were.uh.um.er?" He couldn't help but teasing.  
  
Angelina blushed deeply. "I mean." Her eyes flashed to Alicia, begging for help. Alicia, in return, simply nodded at the piece of paper Angelina held in her hands. Trembling, Angelina unfolded it. "Um.I was wondering if you'd ever read this poem," she thrust the paper in his hands. "It's really good, beautifully written."  
  
Fred glanced at the paper in his hands. It was the poem he had written! A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. iOh my gosh! She knows it's me! She said it was beautifully written! She liked it! But does she like me? What should I say? Should I admit that I wrote it?/i  
  
"Yeah, it's, it's great." A bell rang in the distance. iSaved by the bell!/i  
  
"Dang! We're gonna be late! Professor Sprout is not going to be happy! C'mon you two, we gotta run!" Alicia broke the tense silence.  
  
"Yeah, Lee-sha's right, c'mon Ge-lina, we better go." Fred loved watching how both girls giggled at the ridiculous nicknames as they ran down to the greenhouses. 


	6. Harmless Pranks

"So, why were the two of you and Fred late to herbology today? Something you haven't told me?"  
  
Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laying in their dormitories, writing essays for transfiguration.  
  
"Angelina likes Fred." Alicia stated as calmly and as impassively as if she were commenting on the weather.  
  
"What?" Katie gasped.  
  
"Alicia!" Angelina shrieked, throwing her pillow at her.  
  
"Well, you do!"  
  
"ohmygosh! Really? That is so sweet! Now all of us have boyfriends!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," Angelina replied gloomily. "We don't even know if he likes me."  
  
"Of course he does!" Alicia said optimistically. "Did you see the way his eyes lit up in recognition when you showed him the poem? He totally wrote that!"  
  
"He wrote you a poem! How romantic! Can I read it?" Angelina fished the poem out of her bag and tossed it to Katie, who gushed after every line.  
  
"We don't know that he wrote it, that's just Alicia's guess."  
  
"Well, since we all know how reliable Alicia is-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I could probably ask George for you. After all, Fred would have told his twin, right?"  
  
"You would? Oh, Katie! Thank you!" Angelina threw her arms around her friend who laughed helplessly.  
  
"Just glad I could help!" The girls fell back onto their beds, gushing about boys, just happy to be a threesome again.  
  
************************************************************************ Meanwhile:  
  
Fred and George laid sprawled out on their beds, filling in the latest order forms.  
  
"Right!" said George, sucking on his sugar-spun quill, "Lee Jordan wanted two more bags of ton-tongue toffees." "And Davies wanted a packet of canary creams."  
  
"And the Patil twins wanted a fake wand apiece."  
  
"Right." The two boys sat in silence, scribbling on their order forms. Suddenly, George sat up.  
  
"Hey, Fred! Remember our first year? When we 'decorated' the girls' dorm?"  
  
Fred laughed, "Yeah! That was awesome! Remember their faces when they found out it was us?"  
  
Now it was George's turn to laugh. "Yeah, like they were gonna murder us!" The boys sat there grinning, recalling the joyous memories from their minds. "Wanna do it again?" George asked.  
  
"Are you serious? You'll do it to Katie?"  
  
"Sure, it's been a couple of years, we need a good laugh. Especially after what happened to Diggory last year.everyone's been so tense."  
  
"Alright! Let's do it!" They slapped each other five, just as Lee Jordan entered the dorm.  
  
"Hey! What am I missing here?"  
  
"Lee Jordan, you know how tomorrow's April 1st?"  
  
"April fool's day? How could I forget?"  
  
"Well, we were just gonna spruce up the girls' dorm a bit, in horror of the holiday, like our first year!"  
  
Laughing, Lee Jordan replied, "I gotta hand it to you two, no one else would think up something like that! Count me in!"  
  
************************************************************************ About one hour after all the girls had turned in, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan began to make their way to the girls' dorm. Every few minutes Lee Jordan would burst into a stifled laughter, which the twins tried not to catch.  
  
"Lee Jordan!" Fred whispered, bursting out into laughter himself, "Your gonna give us away!"  
  
"Sorry!" He whispered back.  
  
The boys slowly crept up the darkened stairs. No one had dared turn on a light, lest a prefect was lurking in the shadows. When they finally reached the door, Fred pulled out a straightened paper clip to pick the lock.  
  
"And we're in!" He whispered in triumph, turning on his penlight. He quickly surveyed the room. "All right, I think they're all asleep."  
  
"Then let's go! All right, I get Katie's bunk, Lee Jordan, you take Alicia, and Fred, that leaves you with Angelina. Fred's stomach gave a horrible jolt. He had to do Angelina? iNot good! Not good!/i But before he could protest, the other two had already begun. He sighed and deftly began assembling his prank. The boys covered the entire room, tying string here, switching the girls' clothes, stringing sweatshirts together across the room, stealing cosmetic bags, and disorganizing their homework. When they had finally finished, the room resembled something out of iThe Parent Trap/i. The boys stood back, admiring their work.  
  
"This is so much better than last time! I can't wait to see their faces!" 


	7. Happy April Fools

"Oh, Gawd, please tell me I'm dreaming," The sound of Katie's voice woke Angelina.  
  
"What?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Open your eyes," suggested Alicia.  
  
"Oh. My. God. I was better off with them closed." She commented when she saw the sight before her.  
  
"Anybody else having a strange feeling of déjà vu?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yes." Both girls answered simultaneously.  
  
"You'd think those three would learn to grow up." Katie groaned. "Someone should teach them a lesson."  
  
"Hey, George is your boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, well, Fred is your crush."  
  
"And I'm the only sane one here," Alicia commented. "I had more sense. I've got a sweet sophisticated boyfriend who-"  
  
"Who is probably two-timing you over in France." Angelina muttered.  
  
"Who just happened to invite me to France this summer, so there!"  
  
"Ugh, c'mon you guys," Katie started.  
  
"Girls!" Angelina glared.  
  
"C'mon you igirls/i we better sort out this mess if we ever wanna make it to breakfast."  
  
"Good thing it's Saturday, we'll probably be working 'till noon."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fred feigned a look of intense concentration as the three girls entered the great hall at one. George and Lee Jordan were arguing about Quidditch teams, Hermione was doing homework, Harry was reading iQuidditch Through the Ages/i, and he was playing Wizard Chess with Ron.  
  
"Check Mate!" Ron grinned as he cornered Fred's king.  
  
"Dang!" Fred scowled. "When did you get so good at this?"  
  
Harry looked up as Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Hey!" He called to Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. "Over here!"  
  
Hearing Harry's calls, Hermione threw her quill down in frustration. "I'm never going to get this chart completed with all this noise!" Then, seeing what he had yelled at, "Oh, hey you three! I was wondering if we'd ever see you!"  
  
"Yeah," Fred broke in as he picked up his scattered chess pieces. "What kept you all? You missed lunch, not to mention breakfast!"  
  
"Yeah Katie, what kept you? It's Saturday! I thought we were gonna hang out!"  
  
"You know perfectly well what kept me, George Weasley!" Kate was fuming.  
  
For once in his life, George actually looked scared. "Whoa, Katie, calm down!"  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!?"  
  
"Katie, it was just a joke, you know, 'ha-ha' Happy April Fools Day?" he pleaded.  
  
"Oh, some joke! I can never tell when you're serious or not, George! I can't stand it much longer, we are through! It's over George!" Katie stormed out of the Great Hall, followed by Angelina and Alicia. The remainder of the crew sat there, stunned, as tears filled George's eyes.  
  
"It was just a prank." He whispered to himself.  
  
Katie stuck her head back through the doors, "Oh, and George," she grinned. "Happy April Fools Day!" 


	8. Confessions

A few days later, after the April Fools' pranks had calmed down and George had made sure he and Katie were still together, Angelina found herself drifting away from her friends, longing solitude where she had once longed a social life. She left the dorm before any of the others had woken up, headed to the library at lunch, and left the common room early each night. No one understood why such a talkative girl had suddenly become silent, not even Angelina herself. But the person who noticed it the most was Fred. He was afraid of the change in Angelina, he had no idea what had happened to her. No idea what ran through her mind. No idea what she did when she went off by herself. He was so worried about her that he decided to follow her when she excused herself from dinner early one night. Angelina tore down the long hallways until she got to the doors at the end of the Entrance Hall. Throwing open the doors, she ran willingly into the shadows of the night, finally stopping to sit on a stone bench surrounded by rose bushes. Hiding behind a statue of an Angel, Fred looked around, expecting to see some other guy come and join her, but she just sat there alone. The full moon cast a silvery light on her shining black hair as the wind picked it up and threw it gently across her face. She slowly reached up to brush it away. Fred didn't know what came over him, but before he could stop himself, he had left his hiding place and slid onto the bench next to her. She seemed so peaceful sitting there, he felt terrible for startling her.  
  
"S-sorry," he stuttered, "I d-didn't m-mean to bother you." he quickly got up to leave.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!" He turned, startled that she had called him back. "I-I like that you're here," she blushed. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I've kind of been out of it lately."  
  
"It's ok, we're all like that sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." The two sat in silence for awhile, both trying to sum up the courage to say what was on their minds.  
  
"Angelina, there's something I need to-"  
  
"Fred, I-" They blushed, both having spoken at the same time.  
  
"You go ahead,"  
  
"No, you." They blushed again, turning to face each other. Fred stared into her eyes as she stared into his. iI never noticed how blue his eyes are!/i She thought, just as he was silently admiring her soft brown ones. It was as though there had been an unspoken command. He tilted his head down as she tilted hers up, pressing their lips together in their first kiss.  
  
As they pulled away, Fred whispered, "I like you, Angelina."  
  
She smiled and replied, "I like you too."  
  
"Will you.um.be my girlfriend?" He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the rejection he was sure was coming.  
  
"I'd love too."  
  
He looked at her in surprise, the broke into the smile that she loved. Angelina silently took his hand, and together they walked back up the castle. 


End file.
